Shepherds fight the Wolves
by SharpeFate71
Summary: Knights, Vikings and Samurai. After the death of Apollyon and much war, a small band of each faction united to become the Shepherds, in protest of Apollyon's beliefs. A grand tale they will be, victory or death it will be glorious but can they overcome there differences? can they work together after so much war on each other? If so can they do the same with there homelands too?
1. Fresh Start

**Shepherds fight the Wolves**

 **Chapter 1**

Years after the death of the war Lord Apollyon, there was a gathering of great warriors to exchange knowledge of one another. Together they pieced the facts of their stories to learn the truth of the war. The truth that Apollyon was responsible for it all. She was the one that built the foundations of the war and responsible for prolonging it even years after her death. Each side did not know that she was their recruiter and Apollyon said they all belonged to her, that they were her wolves.

Rather than allow this manipulation to continue and play someone else's war. The Knights, Vikings and Samurai that gathered, united and named themselves the Shepherds in protest of Apollyon. The Shepherds were a promise, a vow to end the war and lead the way safely down the path of peace. But of course, to occasionally, fight off the wolves and not tolerate another war after. But forever tolerate each other.

So far, the Shepherds started off with thirteen members. five Knights, four Vikings and four Samurai. Each has brought loyal followers of foot soldiers numbering from ten to twenty. Years ago, the number of soldiers for them was much higher but the war burned through them like a forest on fire.

Collectively the first thirteen Shepherds in their respected cultures are the most talented, strongest and most famous veteran warriors of their age. However, each of their homelands has declared them deserters, madmen and traitors. The Shepherds must contend with all three nations that are at war with each other. It's challenging, even if all they had to do was fight one of their homelands they would still be outnumbered one to one hundred. The odds seem hopeless for them but their leadership is determined to end the war and save the lands.

Holden Cross will work to restore order to the world in the hope that it will redeem himself. Ayu risks much but finds no honor to continue the war, peace is the only worthy goal to fight for. Just like Stigandr, he says it will be a great tale to tell and he's right, win or lose it will be glorious. So together they are called the big three leading the rest of the Shepherds.

As for the new warden commander, not even his fellow Knights know him nor trust him. He appeared a year before the meeting and assumed the role of command and requested that all factions meet. No one really knows why he set up the meeting, fewer couldn't tell why he requested this alliance, to begin with. He also does not seem to demand or order anything from the three but just speaks to them. Even weirder, he seems to understand and speak all three languages perfectly fine.

He also seems to be the one more determined to make the Shepherds work. It won't be easy for him, even with the three cooperation he must bring the rest together to overcome each other's prejudices. Even harder may be putting aside hundreds of years of war could be impossible for the Shepherds. Hopefully, they realise that if they kill each other it tells their kingdoms that they can not coexist which means another thousand years of war proving Apollyon's way.

They see the truth, it's rather a peace they forge on their own or they continue the service to a dead woman. So far, the world views the Shepherds as a pitiful bandit group of rouges, however, great fires often start with a simple burning amber floating in the breeze.

* * *

 **Faction's and Warriors of the Shepherds**

* * *

 **Knights**

 **1,** The new and mysterious Warden commander that came and ordered his Knights to the meeting.

 **Codenamed:** "Shepherd"

 **Type:** Male, Vanguard.

 **Weapon:** Longsword

 **2,** The Warden that lead the first Legion rebellion against Apollyon.

 **Codenamed** "Warden"

 **Type:** Female, Vanguard.

 **Weapon:** Longsword

 **3,** Holden Cross, the Lawbringer that raised the Warden to knighthood.

 **Codenamed** "Cross"

 **Type:** Male, Hybrid.

 **Weapon:** Poleaxe

 **4,** The Conqueror Stone, trusted friend of the Warden despite his criminal past.

 **Codenamed** "Stone"

 **Type:** Male, Heavy

 **Weapon:** Flail and Shield

 **5,** The Peacekeeper mercy, first recruit and silent blade of the Warden.

 **Codenamed** "Mercy"

 **Type:** Female, Assassin

 **Weapon:** Sword and Dagger

* * *

 **Vikings**

 **1,** Stigandr and his new worthy goal to fight for, Peace.

 **Codenamed:** "Stigandr"

 **Type:** Male, Heavy

 **Weapon:** Gladius and Shield

 **2,** Raider, seeks more glory but does not trust the alliance.

 **Codenamed:** "Raider"

 **Type: Male,** Vanguard

 **Weapon:** Dane axe

 **3,** Helvar, the beast of his homeland forests but now curious about the new company.

 **Codenamed:** "Helvar"

 **Type:** Male, Assassin

 **Weapon:** Dual hand axes

 **4,** Runa, still does not speak Japanese. May not fit in with the others too well.

 **Codenamed** "Runa"

 **Type:** Female, Hybrid

 **Weapon:** Spear and Shield

* * *

 **Samurai**

 **1,** Ayu, devoted Daimyo too her people and Kensei too her enemy's

 **Codenamed:** "Ayu"

 **Type:** Female, Vanguard

 **Weapon:** Nodachi

 **2,** Orochi, the champion of the emperor and honor to him even after death.

 **Codenamed:** "Orochi"

 **Type:** Female, Assassin

 **Weapon:** Katana

 **3,** Okuma, friendly giant to his people but a demon to their enemy's. Still hates Vikings too.

 **Codenamed:** "Okuma"

 **Type:** Male, Heavy

 **Weapon:** Kanabo

 **4,** Momiji, still an adventurer despite the knee.

 **Codenamed** "Momiji"

 **Type:** Female, Hybrid

 **Weapon:** Naginata

United as one they now stand under the banner of the Shepherds. No, it's not a sheep, not a shepherd killing a wolf. In the center is a Samurai Kabuto then out the top is the hilt of a Wardens Longsword. Hanging under the Kabuto is Thor's mighty hammer. Everybody is different, however, each part of this banner represents every action's aspects and values of their people's lives. Worrier codes, family, duty and honor, even if Thor's hammer means nothing to a Samurai.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this first part.

I would like to have this variety of characters interact with each other in interesting and humorous ways. I'm looking into, true facts, fun facts, horrifying facts and facts about misconceptions of each other to write about. that one thing I wish they did in the game more. Future chapters will be longer.

And please leave a review, favorite and follow. and if you see any mistakes please just PM me and anything you would like to say too. Thank you


	2. Updates

**Shepherds fight the Wolves Updates**

Hello everyone, I would like to apologise for the lack of updates. Its almost been a year since its release and met with positive support so id like to say thank you all. I also wouldn't mind criticism so feel free to speak your minds, please.

I wish to say I'm completely remaking the first chapter and putting forward plans to make the next six chapters that will have greater details of ten or more thousand words each. I am planning to reach 10 chapters or 15 depending on how I expand the story. The first chapter will be greatly expanded by another six or seven thousand words.

As for characters I'm debating on which ones have families in story and should get more development I also was thinking on some having relationships with one another that some have asked me to do. Until then I'm very sorry for the long wait and hope that you will enjoy what I write.


	3. Sorry

Now I know what your thinking, yet another update. Well I've got some news. One, the chapter was completed two months ago however. It is **TERRIBLE**. Like seriously bad, it starts out just sitting around feeling sorry for themselves but very slowly. The chapters that come after are supposed to be good with character development, plot, and battles. And I want to start off like that. Very sorry it took so long and I'm working on a new one. I really tried to repair it, change it and fix it but their was so saving it.

So, when I started this, some fans were able to make the connection of what I was planning with FOR HONOR with Fire Emblem. It was never really my intention to connect the two and I was really trying to avoid it but to avoid the catastrophe of chapter 1 I should approach it in a new light. I was actually hoping to connect with Game Of Thrones but it wouldn't be very original to FOR HONOR.

And another thing, when I started chapter one, only two or three DLC characters were out and I was planning for the future even for the character I didn't now were going to exist. I know there would be more DLC in one form or another I just had plans for whoever they made. So, what about the new DLC characters? The Aramusha, Shinobi, Shaman, Highlander, Gladiator, Centurion. Some of these people will be good guys, bad guys and some antiheroes. They will be written in later, some soon and some later. Everyone will have a place. The Chines faction was an awesome surprise but, **one war at a time please.**

I'm really looking forward to writing about these people. I've got fun plans of how they will be together, like Samurai in Viking feasting halls. Or everyone just chilling in a knights pub. One chapter I had planned was going to be called **Konnichiwa Valhalla** , let that name sink in for a minute lol.

Ok, time to address the elephant in the room. You may ask, why add this Shepherd to begin with? Well I wanted something new to create outside story to help things go along connect everything. I'm not sure if I should keep Shepherd or take him out completely.

That's all I have to say and I'm very sorry, I just really want to make it work first time.


End file.
